Pop goes the Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: a Ed, Edd and Eddy/'Pop goes the Ed' parody. One hot day; Wendy, Dipper and Mable go have fun in the pool, but one disaster after another occurs, leaving them ALL naked and afraid. Inspired by 'FunnyTina677'


**Pop goes the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: this story is a reward to FunnyTina677 for doing my challenge**

 **...**

"Pain...so much pain!" Shouted Wendy as she put an icebag to her face. Indeed, Dipper, Mable and Wendy were in pain...from numerous Mutant Bee sting attacks...

Dipper groaned too..but read his journal anyway. "Dang, another secondary hive! I'll never be able to read the authors hidden writings until I get the blood of the Queen at the MAIN Hive!" He'll double checks the map he's made. "I know were getting close...If we can just-

"Can we take a brake!? We've been stung by five different hives already!...not to mention how fracking hot it is today!" Interrupted Wendy a bit tersely.

Dipper blushed but nodded, he could never go against Wendy...Plus she was right...it WAS hot...

"Not to mention you two promised to help me perform that new acrobatic stunt I saw in my magazines!" Pointed out Mable.

It was at that point they saw a flier for a big party at the gravity Falls pool.

"Party at the pool! YEAH! That's what we need!" Shouted Wendy excited! "So many people to show my stunts to as well!" Also shouts Mable.

Dipper frowned, "Wait but Poolcheck won't want us invited...Me and Wendy got banned...and the less said about what Mable did-

"THAT WAS NEVER PROVEN THAT I DID IT!" Snapped Mable defensively.

Wendy smirked, "No problem dude! Tambry was in this same sitch for pool theft awhile ago! And she told me as long as we get into the pool during his lunch break, he has to let us stay! Some Bi-law or something, I guess."

Dipper got a thoughtful look, "Okay, so when's his lunch break then?"

Wendy smirked as she brought up her watch, "Oh it'll- Her eyes went wide! -Dang it! I lost track of time! If we don't get into the pool in 10 minutes, Poolcheck will get back to his post and we'll miss our chance!"

Mable smirked, "The pool is only 5 minutes away! No problem!"

Dipper flustered, "Uh, guys? We don't have swimsuit-

"No time! I know a bargain bin store nearby we can get what we need!" Shouted Mable as she and Wendy grabbed Dipper and dragged him away hurriedly before he could protest again!

...

Quickly, Dipper found himself shoved into a dressing room. Mable quickly grabbed three swimsuit-like things from the bargain bin and threw them to each of them.

"Uh, Mable?" Asked a flustered Dipper as he beheld the 'swimsuit'(Which frankly looked more like a napkin then anything) "I really think you should get me another-

"NO TIME! JUST CHANGE! DON'T MAKE ME SEND WENDY IN THERE! I'LL DO IT!" Fearful, Dipper did what she said. Just in time, no sooner had he put it on- "GO! GO! GO!GO!" Shouted Mable as she burst into the dressing room and started to drag him away. "Wait, Mable I need to grab my- "NO TIME! WERE ON THE CLOCK!"

They got inside just before Poolcheck came back...He growled at them, "Your lucky I respect the laws of the pool before all else- But I got my eye on you! One bad move and your out!" Then Poolcheck got thoughtful. "Although, I could throw you out now...your only not 'indecently exposed' by the loosest of technicalities..." Then he shook his head. "nah, I could never look myself in the mirror afterward." He walked off in resignation.

"Indecent exposure? What is he- And that's when the girls got their first look at what their actually wearing...the skimpiest, smallest bikini's you ever did see!

Both girls flustered and covered themselves, "Ooookay...we probably should have paid more attention to what we were wearing." Admitted a flustered Wendy.

"Or, what you forced other people to wear!" Snapped a flustered Dipper annoyed. Both girls turned to Dipper...and Mable had to try not to barf...while Wendy had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

To say that the 'speedo'- and frankly even that term was being too generous, considering how much it covered(or rather...DIDN'T cover) -wasn't very flattering on Dipper...was the understatement of the century.

"Uh-(snicker)-what do you mean Dipper? You look great!" Said Wendy, as she tried to both sound sincere and pretend that she didn't notice the tiny boner he was getting from seeing her-

 _"Wow, that 'thing' really isn't concealing his 'secrets'...like at all."_ Thought Mable as she threw up in her mouth a bit. "Yeah, Dipper! What are you talking about, you look great!" Said Mable while keeping her eyes away.

Naturally, that was Pacifica's que to come by. She took one look at Dipper and burst out laughing. "Oh, wow! I've seen Ken dolls with more balls!" She stopped only long enough to take a pic and kept laughing as she walked on...

Dipper flustered and glared more at the two girls, he was quick to point out he couldn't even change since the girls forced him along to fast for him to grab his clothes...they were still in the dressing room...the girls had also left their clothes behind in a hurry...

Both girls laugh nervously as they try to have Dipper see the bright side of the situation...only to falter under his glare...and sigh in resignation and swear that they'll make it up to him...

But they convince him to not let this get him down and enjoy the party...and they actually do have fun, the water and food is great...even Dipper lightens up after seeing Wendy give Robbie a wedgie and tie his bathing suite- with him still inside -to a tall branch tree after he flirted with her...

After a large thing of Pizza is brought up, everyone clears out most of the pool and crowds to that one area, leaving most of the pool deserted.

"Hey, you know what? This is the perfect opportunity to try out that trick!" Shouted Mable excitedly. "We can practice it on the other side of the pool while everyone else is busy eating, and then really dazzle them for real when they come back!"

Wendy and Dipper shrugged, they didn't have anything better to do. So they obliged, they stood at ready. Mable then Somersaulted through the air and landed on them where they quickly held her up high-

 **RIP!**

Which as it turns out was too much for their suites...they popped clean off them and whizzed through the air, landing in various snacks and beverages in the thankfully still oblivious party goers...the most notable was Pacifica, who's frankfurter got knocked out/replaced by Dippers speedo...she promptly ate the whole thing without being the wiser. "YUM! I don't know what was in that, but that was the tastiest thing I've ever devoured!" She shouted loudly...causing Dipper to get an even brighter shade of red.

Naturally, the surprise of the whole thing caused the three of them to topple on top of each other...

"Mable, get your girl parts away from my face!" Snapped Wendy. "Yeah...that's actually me." Said a mortified Dipper.

Wendy flustered at what she just said, "Uh...When i said 'girl part's'...I meant-

"Just don't! Please!" Snapped Dipper as he pulled himself away...unintentionally putting both himself and Mable in view of each other...they both promptly vomited...

"wow, so didn't need to see that."

"...I- Yeah, that's 5 years of therapy right there."

And then Dipper got an eyeful of Wendy...wonderful, curvaceous- "DUDE! YOUR NAKED! WE CAN BOTH SEE YOUR BONER!" Shouts out an even more mortified Wendy and Mable.

Dipper just wished he could curl up and die...but their was no time for that! People were coming back to the pool area! They needed to hide!

They quickly dis counted the main pool as the water was too see-through, so they quickly jumped into the hot tub under the tree that Robbie still hung. The girls quickly draped their hair Godiva-style to hide their chests, while the bubbling water covered their privates

"Okay...just relax...were just three people hanging out...act natural until everyone leaves...then we sneak away." Assured Dipper.

"Hey!" Shouts a familiar voice. "Or not." Groaned Dipper.

Pacifica got up to the hot tub. "Get out, I want in." Dipper blushed, they couldn't make her leave! She'd throw a fit and draw WAY too much attention to them. "Uh...you know, you can come in, plenty of room." He offered quickly.

Pacifica glared suspiciously. "Okay, what's the deal here? you are being WAY too nice to me!" She pointed out.

Dipper and the girls started to panic, "Uh, no deal! It's just...it's too hot to be mean, you know what I mean?" Asked a panicky Dipper while silently scooping more foam onto his mid-section to cover himself.

...this did not go unnoticed by Pacifica...who also couldn't help but notice the lack of straps on the girls backs...

She smiled evilly, "On second thought, forget that! I just want you out!" She turns to Poolcheck. "Poolcheck! Throw them out!"

Poolcheck smirks as he comes toward them- "Wait, what about the Bi-laws!?" Shouted the three of them in panic. Poolcheck shrugged, "the bi-laws are overruled by the golden rule of Gravity Falls: do whatever the Northwests ask."

Dipper panics, Poolcheck was walking- he never runs at the pool -so they had some time...but time for what? And that's when Dipper heard a familiar sound...

Dipper was immediately filled with dread as he squinted upwards...and saw that he'd been right...the main hive HAD been close..and now it was in the tree above them...all the mutant bees mostly asleep.

Dipper hated to do this- both because of the loss of the queen and the ensuing pain -but they had no other option!

The hive was too far away...but Robbie wasn't. Dipper smirked as he grabbed some rocks from nearby and tossed them at Robbie.

"OW! HEY! QUIT IT!" Shouted Robbie as he flailed wildly...shaking the branch he was on.

Pacifica looked at him confused, 'What are you-

 **RIP!**

A naked Robbie feel into the pool where everyone laughed at him...

 **CRACK!**

And down went the hive right into the pool as well...the bees were NOT amused! The bees stung every inch of everyone in the pool...before moving onto everyone else...

Pacifca screamed as she tried to run...past a vindictive Wendy who reached forward-

 **RIP!**

And now a naked Pacifica was running past a now VERY happy Dipper and out the pool...into a very busy intersection where she was also laughed at...

The trio had no time to enjoy the victory...they ran like the dickens into the woods where no one could see them, foam still covering their bodies despite everyone too busy dealing with bees...

Dipper sighed, "That was TOO- OW!" Turns out a stray Bee had just stung the tip of his ding-dong...

The girls tired very hard not to laugh at poor Dipper's predicament as they ran all the way home...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
